For He Lives Within Me
by radical-teen
Summary: Lost lives are not lost memories. Sometimes it just takes something small to mean something much bigger.. CedricCho


**Title :** For He Lives Within Me

**Pairing : **Cedric and Cho, of course

**Rating :** PG I guess

**Words : **Roughly 965 words... I know it's short. Well I seems short to me. But I know some of you don't like reading too long fics either.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own any of the characters expect the plot which I thought of in the car this morning on my way to school. Of course if JK would give me a choice, I would LOVE to own Cedric Diggory. 

_- For the sunset that makes my heart glow, _

_The words we exchanged mean so much more... -_

Cho was surrounded by masses of people, they occasionally giving a big sob, a sound that irritated Cho to no end. She was at her boyfriend's funeral, yet she wasn't the one crying. She could not cry anymore, she was numb towards emotions, her eyes were dry. Somewhere near she heard a woman give a loud wail. Cho's irritation grew. She was positive majority of the people here had barely known Cedric (next to Cedric's parents, Cho was the one who knew him the best) and yet they were the ones who seemed to be breaking down. It was not that Cho did not mourn for Cedric. In fact, Cho had already reached such a state of mourning that she was practically void of all emotions.

Cho started to feel uncomfortable here. She had never liked crowds much, which was ironic because in school, you could never find her away from a huge group of Ravenclaw girls. Cedric's funeral was being held in a big open field near a beautiful garden. She decided to take a walk. She saw a lake and sat by the bank.

Life would all be different for her now. The beautiful future they had mapped out one day by the back lake of Hogwarts was now gone. Her heart ached when she recalled probably the happiest day of her life…

_-flashback-_

"Beautiful isn't it?" breathed Cho, staring into the sunset.

"Not as beautiful as you, I'm sure" said Cedric behind her, grinning.

Cedric pulled Cho down onto the lush green grass, her head leaning on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. She loved the sense of security he gave her. Together they admired the sunset, neither speaking a word.

"You know," Cedric whispered into Cho's ear, his breath tickling her. "One day, we will be able to watch the sunset like this everyday, till the day we are wrinkled and old. But you'll still be beautiful to me, no matter. The only difference this time would be that the building behind us would be our home, and that there would be children running around here. So how many do you want? Pick a number," he teased.

"What is this?" laughed Cho. "A marriage proposal? Because if it is Ced, I'm telling you it's a very bad one."

"I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you Cho."

Cho turned to face Cedric and lost herself in those gray eyes she found so alluring. The distance between their faces shortened and Cho planted a soft yet firm kiss on Cedric's lips. Though only at the tender age of 15, Cho knew that what she would ever want and what she would ever need was right in front of her. Cho broke the kiss and stared into Cedric's intent gray eyes.

"And so do I Ced," breathed Cho, breaking into a grin. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cedric took Cho's hand and placed something small on her palm. When he moved his hand way, Cho saw what it was. It was a silver ring! On the band sat a beautiful stone. It wasn't too big or too small, in Cho's opinion the perfect size for her finger. Colors seemed to swirl within the stone.

"Oh Cedric! It's really beautiful," gasped Cho.

"It captures the colors of the surroundings, you know," explained Cedric.

Indeed it does. The stone was glowing a soft purplish orange, the same colors as the sky was right then. Cho had never seen such as beautiful blend of colors before.

"I love you Cedric," Cho said as she smiled softly as Cedric took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

I love you too Cho," grinning, Cedric tightened his grip around Cho's waist as they watched the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, just simply enjoying each other's presence.

_-end of flashback-_

By then tears had found its way down Cho's face. How she missed Cedric so much! But as far as she was concerned, she was married to Cedric. She had given him her heart. More tears spilled from her eyes. Suddenly she felt someone giving her a hug.

"Cho dear, are you okay?" Cedric's mother had found her quietly crying by the lake. Knowing Cho's relationship with her son, she knew Cho was having as hard as a time as she did accepting the fact that Cedric would no longer be amongst them. Or maybe it was even harder for Cho, she realized, given how far their relationship has gone.

"I'm fine. Thank you. But I just feel like being alone now," whispered Cho.

"Well dear when you're feel better come back to the reception okay?" Cedric's mother said as she stood up and took her leave.

By then it was nearing dusk, the sky turning a purplish orange. Cho looked at her hand, and saw that the ring had once again turned to exact shade of color it was when Cedric has first given her the ring. As the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, Cho could feel Cedric's presence beside her, holding her once again. She let another tear slip from her closed eyes and let the feeling of contentment and security wash over her once again.

"You'll always be my husband Cedric, even though we were never lawfully wedded. And I'll never stop loving you, even till the day I am back into your arms. But until then Ced, I will move on, knowing you are always right beside me. I will pick myself up, knowing that you'll be there to help me. I love you."

Cho stood up and slowly walked back to the reception. She knew all's not lost, and that Cedric will always live within her.


End file.
